livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
) Season 1 (Age 15–16) Season 2 (Age 16–17) Season 3 (Age 17–18) Season 4 (Age 18–19) |occupation = High School Student (Formerly/Graduated) Basketball Player (Currently) College Student (Currently) |location = Malibu, California (Currently) Stevens Point, Wisconsin (Formerly) |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Green |family = Pete Rooney (Father) Karen Rooney (Mother) Liv Rooney (Twin Sister) Joey Rooney (Younger Brother) Parker Rooney (Younger Brother) Dena (Aunt) Ruby (Cousin) Great-Gran (Great Grandmother; Deceased) Grandma Janice (Grandmother) Melanie (Unknown) Craig (Cousin) |romances = Diggie Smalls (Boyfriend) Josh Willcox (Ex–Boyfriend, In Love With On his Side) Todd Stetson (Temporary Date) |friends = Liv (Best Friend/Twin Sister) Diggie Smalls (Boyfriend) Willow (Teammate/Best Friend) Cassie (Teammate) Stains (Teammate) Dump Truck (Close Friend) Josh Willcox (Ex-Boyfriend; In Love With On His Side)|enemies = South Salamanca Artie Smalls Todd Stetson |likes = Sports, especially Basketball Diggie Smalls Tree House Horse Acting Josh Willcox |dislikes = The Mall, Shopping |first appearance = Twin-A-Rooney |latest appearance = End-A-Rooney |portrayer = Dove Cameron Shelby Wulfert (Special Effect Double) Abby Chapman (Young Maddie) |affiliates = Ridgewood High (formerly) Ridgewood High Girls (formerly) Basketball Team (formerly) Southern California State University (currently)}} Madison "Maddie" Rooney is one of the two protagonists from the Disney Channel original series Liv and Maddie, along with her identical Twin Sister and Best Friend Liv Rooney. She's the tomboy compared to her sister, but there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she Liv and Joey attend. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student in school and talented basketball freak, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv, makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her and finding her own path in life, following her dream as a Basketball player. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. Maddie and Liv are currently 18 years old. Maddie is also portrayed by Dove Cameron; like her Twin Sister, Liv Rooney. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself a jock. Maddie becomes the captain of the girls' basketball Porcupines team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she is very nice overall, Maddie can be shown as arrogant at times, as she believes herself to be superior to others, though at the end of the day she's just proud of her achievements. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin sister, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. She started to wear more girly clothing in Season 2 instead of wearing sweatpants and workout wear. When preparing for the dance in season 1, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance in season 1. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels but she has worn heels in BFF a Rooney when Liv's Hollywood BFF came to Wisconsin. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Maddie is a very pretty tomboy who chooses high tops over high heels and she is a very good player and is just like her sister. She doesn't let anyone bring her down. In Season 3, it is shown that Maddie has become slightly more girlier as she is more comfortable wearing dresses whereas in Season 1, she would easily refuse to wear them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player as basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She didn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she could talk to him casually. Although Diggie liked the way Maddie flirts, Liv did not. However, despite this, Maddie is able to flirt with Josh, obviously meaning she has become more confident around boys and has improved on her flirting. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. In Twin-A-Rooney, Maddie even wears high tops with her dress when going to the dance, even though Liv disapproves. However, in later seasons, Maddie has become slightly more girly, but still often wears sweats as she is seen on the basketball court a lot. In Tiny House-A-Rooney, it's shown science isn't one of Maddie's strengths. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Parker Rooney (Brother) Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more of a daddy's girl and Liv more a mommy's girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney (Father/Coach) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach. They seem to get along well, and they made up the game Tree House Horse. He coached Maddie's basketball team along with Gym and Health (including Maddie). Romances 'Josh Willcox' (Ex-Boyfriend/In Love With On His Side) Josh was Maddie's boyfriend. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh instantly fell in love with Maddie. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two started to hang out more, and Josh finally admitted his feelings for Maddie, which she also told him. Maddie decided she was ready to start dating again, and asked Josh out, which he got excited about and said yes. The two became an official couple. They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and were still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney, but they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, leaving Josh completely heartbroken and Maddie teary-eyed, showing that she was clearly upset about doing this and about hurting him. However, they hinted that they could get back together in season 4, which is very likely. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really depressed after his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence, showing he is still in love with her. It has been confirmed that Josh is in love with Maddie. Josh and Maddie hang out more again in Ex-A-Rooney, rekindling their friendship, which causes Joey to feel awkward about it. (See: Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Diggie Smalls' (Close Friends/Boyfriend) Maddie and Diggie are friends. They used to appear to get along great and are very similar to one another. When Diggie tried to ask Maddie out, she tried to flirt back, failing miserably as her response. Maddie explained to Liv how she wanted Diggie to go to the dance with her and how she had a crush on him. Later on, after Maddie tells Liv not to help her out with her boy problems, Liv takes it a different way and asks Diggie out, pretending to be Maddie. He rejects, but then later explains to Maddie that he knew it wasn't her because she didn't the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. They got back together in Choose-A-Rooney after Diggie got jealous of Maddie dating Josh. However, it's implied in Falcon-A-Rooney that she still holds him leaving her for Australia against him. (See: (Diggie and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Friends' Josh Willcox (Ex-Boyfriend/In Love With On His Side) Josh was Maddie's boyfriend. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh instantly fell in love with Maddie. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two started to hang out more, and Josh finally admitted his feelings for Maddie, which she also told him. Maddie decided she was ready to start dating again, and asked Josh out, which he got excited about and said yes. The two became an official couple. They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and were still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney, but they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, leaving Josh completely heartbroken and Maddie teary-eyed. However, they hinted that they could get back together in Season 4, which is very likely. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really struggling with his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence, showing he is still in love with her. It has been confirmed that Josh is in love with Maddie. Josh and Maddie hang out more again in Ex-A-Rooney, rekindling their friendship, which causes Joey to feel awkward about it. (See: Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Diggie Smalls' (Close Friends/Boyfriend) Maddie and Diggie are friends. They used to appear to get along great and are very similar to one another. When Diggie tried to ask Maddie out, she tried to flirt back, failing miserably as her response. Maddie explained to Liv how she wanted Diggie to go to the dance with her and how she had a crush on him. Later on, after Maddie tells Liv not to help her out with her boy problems, Liv takes it a different way and asks Diggie out, pretending to be Maddie. He rejects, but then later explains to Maddie that he knew it wasn't her because she didn't do the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. They got back together in Choose-A-Rooney. (See: (Diggie and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Willow Cruz' (Best Friends) Willow and Maddie seem to be really good friends as they are on the basketball team together. They often do a lot of things together and both now attend SCSU in California. Quotes Maddie Rooney/Season 1 Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was 5. *Her first full name is Madison as revealed in Slump-A-Rooney. *Maddie is an athlete/jock and was the captain girl's Porcupines basketball team. *Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she gets nervous. *"Bam What?!" is Maddie's catch phrase. *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey the only people in the Rooney house who wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. However in Home Run-A-Rooney, she realizes making someone else happy is more important than always winning. *She likes to be competitive. *It is unknown why Maddie and her twin Liv got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair, perhaps her parents are carriers of the trait for blonde hair. Although, it's likely from her mother's side of the family since Dena has blonde hair, therefore it's likely that Karen had blonde hair before dyeing it dark, and Liv and Maddie both got the colour from her. *Maddie's team and lucky number is 5 because it is the date her best friend was born. *Maddie's favourite local restaurant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six. *Maddie volunteered at a local senior centre teaching a fitness class. *Maddie hates the mall. *Maddie is the younger twin as she was born on the 6th 12:02am. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly a tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Maddie doesn't know how to make a left hand turn in driving. *Maddie is more academic, compared to her sister Liv. *She often uses the number 5 due to her thinking that 5 was her lucky number until the events of Sweet 16-A-Rooney. *Maddie became girly for the first time in Shoe-A-Rooney. *The main difference in looks with Liv and Maddie is that Maddie has straight hair and glasses, whereas Liv has curly hair and no glasses. *Maddie is pretty good at pottery. *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger. *Maddie was failing at Home Ec but eventually went up because she won a cooking competition. *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin until season 4. *Maddie's dad led her to basketball championship. *She, her sister Liv, and her mother all wear size 10 shoes. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *She went to carpentry camp. *When Maddie was 10 she tried to destroy Liv's Sing it Loud audition DVD but Karen stopped her. *Maddie went to the prom with her cousin, Craig because Diggie was away. *Maddie has a secret poetry journal and it's sparkly. *Maddie's catchphrase started when she was about 10, and it was revealed how she got it, in Flashback-A-Rooney. * Maddie tears her ACL in her knee, and needs surgery, and this temporarily prevents her from playing basketball. She also cannot participate in the Junior Olympics that she joined. *Despite acting all tough as a jock, Maddie is very sensitive, considering she cried when she and Diggie broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney and almost cried over Josh when they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney. *Maddie still liked Diggie for a while before starting to like Josh later on. - She told Joey she was watching Diggie for a couple of hours behind a tree. *Maddie asks Josh out in Vive-La-Rooney, and they become a couple. *Her middle name is Cheryl. *Like Liv, Maddie has had two boyfriends - first Diggie and then Josh. *She has been cowbell champion three years in a row. (Cowbell-A-Rooney) *Her favourite thing to do is play Tree House Horse, which is another way to play basketball. (Vive-La-Rooney) *Maddie really, really likes Josh. "Like really, really" likes Josh. *She is usually seen wearing her hair either down or in a ponytail. In seasons 1 and 2, she usually wears her hair in a ponytail, then in season 3, she has her hair down more than up. *Its revealed in Scoop-A-Rooney that Maddie now has her drivers license. *Maddie starts liking acting in Scoop-A-Rooney, and has been getting lessons from Josh. *She has elephant print pyjamas. *Maddie decides to go to South California State University in Dream-A-Rooney. *She has shown to be more girlier in season 3 and more comfortable wearing dresses. *She ships Willow and Joey as seen in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *Likely because of her knee injury, Maddie was passed over by SCSU. however, when the school's starting point guard opts to turn professional, the coaching staff offers Maddie a scholarship to SCSU in SkyVolt-A-Rooney which is accepted in Californi-A-Rooney. She also goes there with Willow. *What's interesting is in the episode where Willow gets a scholarship, she gets it because of the game footage and Maddie doesn't get a scholarship and suddenly SCSU wants Maddie in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *She is right-handed. (Steal-A-Rooney). *Maddie is the only main character to not have a new promotional photo for season 4. *She now attends SCSU on a scholarship and had training sessions throughout the summer before officially starting school, which is also her dream school. *Maddie leaving for California in Californi-A-Rooney and Liv briefly staying behind was similar to how Liv left for it when she was 11 and Maddie stayed behind, although the whole family eventually moved in with Dena too at the end of the episode. *It is revealed in the episode "Sweet 16-A-Rooney", that her time of birth is 12:02am, making her 6 minutes younger than Liv. Its also revealed in that episode that Maddie has never celebrated on her actual birthday until her 16th birthday. *She worked at The Peppy Rainbow in "Song-A-Rooney" Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rooney Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Basketball Players Category:Students Category:Images Category:Images of Maddie Rooney Category:Girls